Fun With Sketches
by Queen Freak
Summary: Short sketches that are sure to cause you to laugh, or wonder what went wrong in my childhood.
1. The Battle

I was bored during class so i writen these for fun. Tell me if you like them.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The Battle

Sesshomaru: Hum.  
InuYasha: What's taking you so long Sesshomaru.  
Sess: This takes patictance which apparantly you don't have.  
Inu: (growls) Just move already.  
Sessh: (sneaky smile) OK Inu: (gulps)  
Sess: G-3 Inu: NO! You sank my battle ship.  
Sess: (snickers silently in head) I won little brother. Now give me my prize.  
Inu: (mumbles something incoherant and pulls something out of pocket) Fine, here's the picture. ( hands it to Sesshomaru)  
Sess: (gets googly eyes) Ah, Kagome lookes so lovely naked. (almost cries)  
Kagome: (suddenly pops out of nowhere) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?  
Sess & Inu: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Run for your lives!  
Kag:(pulls out big hammer and chases Sess and Inu around screen). I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!

(No one was hurt in the making of this sketch)  
OOOOOWWWWWWWW!  
(OK InuYasha was the only one hurt in the making of this sketch)  
SPLAT!  
(And Sesshomaru too)

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Hope you liked it. Please leave review.


	2. Wierd Christmas

I'm happy that people liked it. Just to let you know, most of these stories are based off pictures i've seen. Enjoy

Inu: Oh Sesshoumaru, I have a Christmas gift for you.

Sess: Really? I have one for you too!

Inu: Let's give them to each other on three. OK?

Sess: (grins evily) OK.

Inu: (also grins evily) One...

Sess: (grins even bigger) Two...

Inu & Sess: (yells) Three!

Inu: (pulls out a cat)

Sess: (pulls out a bottle of fleas)

Cat & Fleas: Hey! We were asleep you stupid dogs!

Inu: WTF? (drops cat)

Sess: WTH? (drops fleas)

Inu & Sess: (watches as fleas jump onto the cat, then watch as the cat goes and lays on a pillow)

Inu: ... Didn't expect that to happen.

Sess: Nope.

Inu: Hey, you wanna chase the cat?

Sess: Sure. What else could happen?

(And so they went to chase the cat, only to be eaten by

a big spider, Naraku and to this day they still lay their

argueing about who's fault it is.)

Inu: It's your fault you mangie mutt!

Sess: I'm not a mutt. I'm a purebreed cockerspaniel!


	3. Strange One

It's a miracle. I made another one. Read and enjoy.

Strange one.

Sess: (knawing on a dog bisket)

Inu: Hey Sessho.

Sess: AAAHHH! (jumps in a tree)

Inu: I learned a new game. Want to play? ( climbs tree to 1 limb lower than Fluffy)

Sess: (raises eyebrow) What kind of game?

Inu: It's one that Shippou taught me. It's called spoons.

Sess: Well, OK. As long as we don't have to use my tail. Agian. (hugs tail lovingly) I will never let them hurt you agian.

Inu: (drags Fluffy over to Shippou, Miroku, and Sango) Sesshi agreed to play with us!

Shipp, Mir, & San: YEAH! (jumps up and down)

Sess: Hey, where's Kagome?

Everyone: I don't know

Kag: AAAHHH! That's disguesting! (runs in cricles out of woods then runs in circles screaming EEEEWWWW!)

Inu: (grabs Kagome's colar and watches as she still trys to run) What's your problem?

Kag: HE PEED IN MY HAIR!

Sess: Who did? (eyes go red)

Everyone: (backs away slowly, trying not to crap their pants)

: Kukukukuku. I did it.

Sess: (pulls out a plastic sword) Come out you coward!

: (out comes a rabbit)

Inu: Hahaha. I rabbit pissed on your head!

: I AM NOT A RABBIT! (out steps ... Naraku) Dun, dun, dun.

Rabbit: FOOD! (jumps on Narku's shoulders and bites off his head)

Narku: (blood goes squrit squrit out of his neck)

Alyssa: (pops in) OH NO! It's Pookie. Don't look into his eyes! (pops out)

Sango: Who was that Miroku? Another one of your girlfriends?

Miroku: (glances sideways) Nooo... Why?

(SLAP)

Shippou: Well anyways... RUN FROM THE POOKIE!

So they ran around Japan

trying to escape the

Pookie only to find out

it was a blood hungry

Kouga instead. THE END.


	4. The Docters Office fleas

Ha Ha I finally updated.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The Docters Office (+ fleas and a few other things)

Kagome: Inu, you really need to go get your fur checked out.

Inu: But I'm telling you woman, I'm fine woman.

Kag: (grabs Inu's ear and pulls him toward the door) Well you're going weather you want to or not!

Inu: (crosses arm stobbernly) You can't make me.

Kag: Oh relly? (makes freaky laugh)

Inu: (jumps behind chair) W-what are you planning to do women?

Kag: (pulls out big tranqilizer elephant gun thingy) RUN MY LITTLE DOG RUN! HAHAHAHAHA!

Inu: AAAHHHH! (runs around the house, "accidently" stepped on Buyo and runs into Kagomes room)

Kag: I'll find you Inu Yasha. (goes outside only to get a monster truck) Where will you hide now?

Inu: (whimpers)

Kag: (drives into her room) To to go to the docter Inu Yasha. (pulls out big gun thingy agian and pulls triger)

Inu: OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (passes out)

10 Minutes Later

Unknow Person: So where did he get the fleas from?

Kag: He was playing with Miroku agian.

U P:Do you think that he might have ticks too? (pulls out some kind of chart)

Kag: Yes I do belive he does. (tries to hide big gun thingy)

U P: (makes a mark on chart) Well he'll have to have a flea bath. Plus one of those neck collar thingy's.

Kag: (starts crying hystaricly) He was so young. Why? Why do the good die young? (pulls out a inu plushie and hugs it)

U P: (looks at kagome really weird) Umm, He won't die.

Kag: Oh, Ok. (smiles) Thank you for telling me Sesshomaru.

Sess: No Problem Kagome.

Inu: (suddenly wakes up) Hey don't I get a say in this? (glares at QueenFreak)

QF: No you don't so shut up before I dye your hair pink.

Inu: (Grabs hair) NOOO! You can't do that.

QF: Really?

Inu: (hair magicly turns pink) AAHHHH (passes out)

Kag: Ready to give him a bath.

Sess: (grins evily) Oh Yes, The will be dead fleas.

Kag: Ya!

(So Inu had to go around with a neck collar thingy so he can't continue to bite his cute ass to get to the fleas)

Inu: HEY! I didn't bite my ass in the first place!

(Shut up before I make you bald too)

Inu: (never talks agian)

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

I hope that you liked it. Please don't kill me for not updating in such a long time. (dodges bomb) Oh yeah, I'm going to start to add random characters. If you want to be in one of the sketches please review and either leave your real name, a nick name , or i'll just use your username. Bye Bye


End file.
